Keith James Moore
Appearance :Keith is skinny and decently tall for his age, but he is not very muscular. He has one large scar riding up his back. His hair is black, tossed around and slightly hanging in his eyes. Street Clothes :It's normal for Keith to be in semi-formal attire. Ordinarily, he wears a black semi-formal coat over his white button-up shirt and a red tie that hangs loosely from his neck. He wears somewhat-casual black pants and black dress shoes. Uniform :For a uniform, Keith wears just about the same semi-formal attire: just remove his jacket. Personality :Keith is a very quiet boy, but once you get to meet him, he can be very open about himself and his personal feelings. This is mostly due to having been brutally bullied as a child, which taught the formerly outspoken boy to keep his mouth shut and not to trust people so easily. Once you get him to open up, however, Keith is rather quick to joke around, and attempts to make light of awkward situations often. He's really flirty, and has a habit of getting himself into unintentional trouble. Powers and Abilities Power Absorption :When he touches someone and concentrates his energy, he gains their power until he chooses the next person to gain their powers. When he touches them, he doesn't make them lose their power, he just gains it for his use. Weaknesses :He can only absorb one power per absorption, and a good amount of time must pass (about 5 hours) until he can use his absorption power again. Relationships Parents :Keith seems to have had a decent relationship with his parents, as growing up was "decently okay for him" Keith Moore, "History" Section They weren't abusive, at any rate, and they took him back in after he had run away from home. But other than these few facts, little is known about Keith's parents at all, let alone his relationship with them. His parents were certainly wealthy, and they were the cause of his abilities (as Keith's powers are genetic). But how that wealth affected them or Keith is also unclear. It is also unknown whether Keith's parents had manifested powers themselves or if they were aware they were carriers or not. Charlie :Keith seems to have had a similarly decent relationship with his brother when he was still a child. Keith's brother did seem to apparently unintentionally bring some of Keith's insecurities to the surface, however. Keith was constantly concerned about how similar he and his brother seemed to be, in his mind--a struggle he continues to wrestle with to this day. Keith was also distant enough from his brother that he did not feel comfortable telling Charlie that he possessed superhuman abilities. History Backstory ---- :Growing up in a decently wealthy home with his brother Charlie and his parents was... decently okay for him. But when he was little, he wasn't very smart with who he talked back to, like bullies, who left him with large emotional scars. They were just going to teach him a lesson when it went bad and left him with the large scar up his back, now serving as a reminder in the future for how he shouldn't be talking to some people sometimes. :Keith's older brother treated him fine, and things were going well for a while. When he began manifesting powers was the tough part. He had no qualms about keeping them hidden from his whole family, but the thing that constantly bothered Keith was how his brother was so much like him. The only difference he had was his freakish super powers; this made him second-guess himself his whole life. :As Keith grew older, his inner self was constantly telling him to run and escape home. He finally did, but regretted it. The constant hunger and thirst forced him to practically live off street food, stealing whatever he could. He did notice, however, that when he came into contact with someone else who had powers, under extreme tension, his powers seemed to re-manifest into the opponent's powers. :Keith finally realized the error of his ways, returning home to his family. Now he lives on his own in an apartment, keeping his powers hidden. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Power Absorbers Category:Titans Together